On My Own
by StarkidLuna
Summary: Based off the song from Les Mis. Neville and Luna Fan Fic


**_And now I'm all alone again nowhere to turn, no one to go to_**  
**_without a home without a friend without a face to say hello to _**  
**_And now the night is near_**  
**_Now I can make believe he's here_**  
**_Sometimes I walk alone at night_**  
**_When everybody else is sleeping_**  
**_I think of him and then I'm happy_**  
**_With the company I'm keeping_**  
**_The city goes to bed_**  
**_And I can live inside my head_**

A letter by owl arrived at the Lovegood Home. Luna made her way down stairs hearing the tapping. She went to the window to see Neville's owl. A smile spread on Luna's face as she open the window and got the letter. She gave the owl some food and it took off. She open the letter and soon the smile on her dreamy face faded into a frown. Tears threaten to spill but didn't.

_**Dear Luna,**_

**_Me and Hannah are having party next Saturday. Everyone is coming and we want you here too!. We have surprise for everyone so please come! Plus we need to catch up. We haven't visit for a while. I hope everything is okay! I'm sorry that this letter is short but I have to go. _**

**_Please come Luna, your my best friend._**

**_-Neville._**

Luna read the letter blinking back the tears. She took a breath. She felt pain, not like when she was in Malfoy dungeon no it was the pain of her heart breaking. She felt this before but not as bad as this. It was like someone just put a charm on her or something. She hoped this was a bad dream. But judging from the letter, it was real.

She heard tapping from the roof, it was raining again she muttered a spell. Yes she still lived in the Lovegood house hold. Her dad was in St. Mungos because of the Death Eater Attack. He never fully recovered. He had a room next to Neville's parents which is why they were so close. At least that what Luna thought.

They never went out..because Neville said he didn't truly love Luna. That was the first time her heart broke. Maybe that's why she doesn't talk about Nargles anymore. At least not aloud, she became little quite.

See Luna was well is in love with Neville Longbottom, sense 5th year of course. But she wasn't the kind of person who would tell someone she loves him. Plus Neville was so shy and she didn't want to ruin their friend ship. When Neville told Luna that he loved her. Luna was the happiest person in the world. A dementor could of gone past her and she wouldn't notice because she was in total bliss.

But now, He was dating her and well she didn't want to think of them marrying because she couldn't go to that point when she found out her dad wouldn't be the same again. She couldn't go back to the time when her mom died, when she felt so alone and depress. She couldn't go back their and she wouldn't.

She would go to this party even if it killed her. But she had a plan. She quickly went up to her room.

* * *

-Party-

Luna was in the same dress she wore for the Weasley's Wedding. It wasn't too fancy to get her notice but just right. The party was at the Burrow, the Burrow was big enough and Mrs. Weasley didn't mind.

Luna walked up the hill in her flats and look at the Burrow. The set up was just like the Wedding for Fleur and Bill Weasley. She bit her lip and heard someone calling her it wasn't Neville of course it was Ginny.

None of her other friends knew about how she felt about Neville. They were a little busy with everyone. Luna didn't mine she was use to being alone. Luna open her purse and made sure everything was there when, Ginny ran up to her.

"Luna, come on, their are going to annonce it" said a excited Ginny. Ginny grabbed Luna's arm and dragged her inside the tent. Neville was clicking a glass. He smiled when he saw Luna.

Luna heart melted and she gave him a small smile.

"Well now that you all are here" said Neville with smile. Everyone from Dumbledore's Army and some people Luna didn't recognize was here.

"Me and Hannah are getting Married" Neville said. Everyone yelled Congrads and went to go Hug Neville.

Luna stood back getting her breathing back.

She closed her eyes imagine this was not happening now. She open her eyes to see Neville and Hannah kissing. Luna moved outside the tent so nobody would see her. The tears were now freely falling. It was heard for Luna to breath. She closed her eyes and her clothes changed to her favorite sneakers, jeans, ravenclaw t-shirt, and a jacket. She didn't even look back and took off walking.

She closed her eyes and open then. She was now in a different place with loud crack. It was raining which was okay for her.

"Rain, will make pain go away" said her Mother to Luna when she was little. On that memory she broke her arm climbing a tree.

She closed her eyes sliding to the cold ground and closed her eyes.

She imagined Neville being their. Asking her why she was in the rain. Why she was crying and if she was okay. He said he was wrong and he was sorry he was hurting her. But when she open her eyes he was gone.

**_On my own_**  
**_Pretending he's beside me_**  
**_All alone_**  
**_I walk with him till morning_**

She remembered when she was Hogwarts How she would say she was sleeping but wasn't really. When people ask her why she was awake she said she was sleep walking. She lied of course but people thought it was because of the war.

**Without him**  
**I feel his arms around me**  
**And when I lose my way I close my eyes**  
**And he has found me**

When she was sad she thought of their friendship. How he made her smile and laugh. He was their when she was being bullied He was their when Luna went to visit her dad. But that ended as soon as he dated Hannah. Without him she was sad.

**In the rain the pavement shines like silver**  
**All the lights are misty in the river**  
**  
**

She kept on thinking about the time, during the battle. Luna was by the forest but not in it. She was fighting off spiders and who knew what. They just kept on coming.

_Another curse shot pass Luna as she ducked and shot a spell to a death eater. Yes she should die, but she would die fighting for her own family, for her friends, and for herself._

_**In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever**_

_"Luna Duck" said Luna's friend Neville Longbottom looking tried._

_Luna ducked just in time, Neville stood by her._

_"Luna there's something I gotta tell you " he said as they duck and fired another spell this time at a spider._

_"Neville I'm kind of busy at the moment" said Luna still in a dreamy voice._

_"I love you, I Love you Luna" said Neville._

_Luna didn't have time to react because Neville gave her a kiss in the middle of the battle._

_Everything was in slow motion. They were going to fight, fight to death with each other, and nothing was going to stop them, not death eaters, not Voldemort, not evening the spider, they were going to fight._

**_And I know it's only in my mind_**  
**_That I'm talking to myself and not to him_**  
**_And although I know that he is blind_**  
**_Still I say, there's a way for us_**

She hoped that he changed his mind. How he played with her emitions in a way. She still imagined that he would come and say he was wrong but now that was just a dream. It seemed that life in away has killed that one too.

_**I love him**_  
_**But when the night is over**_  
_**He is gone**_  
_**The river's just a river**_

Its like with him it was dawn but now the night grew colder. Now he is gone like fading memory. She was so sure they were meant to be but now was that just a lie? Was that lies cruel choice like life took away her mom and put her dad in the hostipal? She couldn't blame the nargles on this one. Not that she blame anything on them anymore.

**Without him**  
**The world around me changes**  
**The trees are bare and everywhere**  
**The streets are full of strangers**

Everything seemed to change now. The things that made her happy were just nothing to her. Like they didn't matter and the stuff she loved was just something she hated. Everything was now different to her, it was as if the whole world was taken and she was now on this new planet where everything is not the same.

**I love him**  
**But every day I'm learning**  
**All my life**  
**I've only been pretending**

When she was little Luna love pretending things. When she grew older she grew out of that. But when she meet Neville she pretended just to be a friend to him. Some of it of course she was not doing that. She was in love with him and she wanted him to be happy. But she wanted to be in his life. But he had Hannah now.

**Without me**  
**His world would go on turning**  
**A world that's full of happiness**  
**That I have never known**

His world would be normal now. Or close to normal for a Wizard. Now that she wasn't in his life anymore it wasn't going to be as amazing or interesting. No talking about Nargles or plants anymore. No more laughing at what happen in Hogwarts. No more feeding the Thestrals together or going to the green house. Or even eating pudding by the lake.

**I love him**  
**I love him**  
**I love him**

"I love him" she said softly in the Rain. Those three words seemed to be fake right now. As if only to her it seemed real but to Neville it was never real. He truly didn't love her.

**But only on my own**

Luna stood up in the pooring rain. Looking in direction of the Burrow. She didn't know where she really was but she could sense something.**  
**

"Goodbye Neville" She whispered. She picked up her bag and walked away.


End file.
